


sometimes you gotta kiss somebody

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Leaf to Leaf [13]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Based On A Picture, Coming Out, Getting Together, Hugs, M/M, Making Out, compliments, game fic, getting caught making out, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: "You also got an assist. On a powerplay goal. You did amazing tonight. We're all proud of you. I'm proud of you."Wayne didn't miss the way Freddie's blush grew as he praised him. Didn't miss the way Freddie fidgeted from foot to foot. Didn't miss it when Freddie sighed softly."I… I appreciate it," Freddie mumbled. "Thank you, Simmer."
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Wayne Simmonds
Series: Leaf to Leaf [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	sometimes you gotta kiss somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Look. Don't ask. I don't know either. I saw a picture of them hugging after the game the other day and, uh... yeah. Wayne looked so damned happy and, even though I couldn't see Freddie's face, he looked so peaceful/calm to be hugging Wayne. This fic is the direct result of the feelings that the picture invoked. It's a completely off-the-wall pairing, so I'm not expecting many (if any) people to like it or read it. If anyone does though, I hope you enjoy it! I really like how it turned out.
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. No harm was meant in the creation of this fic. It's a fictional series of events meant for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Title from "Kiss Somebody" by Morgan Evans

As soon as Morgan had scored, Wayne was jumping up from his seat on the bench and screaming. He grabbed onto whoever was beside him, shaking them.  _ Whoever _ turned out to be Jason. Jason chuckled as he knocked shoulders with Wayne before jumping over the boards and rushing over to the corner where everyone was starting to celebrate.

Wayne smiled, jumping over the boards himself. He rushed over to the crowd of his teammates, squeezing against everyone and shouting in their ears. A couple of the guys pushed back against him, shouting just as loud as he was.

When the crowd started to disperse, Wayne bumped into Freddie on his way towards the bench. He looked up at his goaltender, smiling when their eyes met. Freddie smiled back, holding his arms out and nodding. Wayne grinned and skated into Freddie's embrace, wrapping his arms around his goaltender's upper back.

Freddie bracketed Wayne's waist with his glove and blocker, his goal stick laying loosely across Wayne's hips and lower back. Wayne grinned, revealing his missing front teeth. Freddie exhaled and dropped his head into Wayne's chest.

"Thank you," Freddie mumbled, his voice muffled by his mask and Wayne's jersey.

"Thank you…?" Wayne's grin faltered as he glanced down at the top of Freddie's mask. "Thank you… For what?"

"That fight. It helped us win."

Wayne squeezed Freddie tightly, rocking him a few times.

"Maybe. But it was your saves in overtime that sealed the deal."

Letting go of Freddie, Wayne stepped back from their embrace. When Freddie looked at Wayne, Wayne noticed that Freddie's cheeks were slightly pinker than they had been a moment ago. His facial expression was also somewhat in line with timidness. Wayne stood there for a moment and blinked. Freddie was a tough as nails type, from what Wayne understood. Seeing him like this made Wayne feel special. Wayne smiled softly, reaching over and placing his hand on Freddie's upper arm.

"I'm serious, man," Wayne said, squeezing Freddie's arm. "Without your saves, we wouldn't be doing this right now. You saved our asses."

Freddie ducked his head, though Wayne was pretty sure he had seen a small smile on his face. Wayne squeezed Freddie's arm again, leaning in and wrapping him in a half-assed hug.

"You also got an assist. On a powerplay goal. You did amazing tonight. We're all proud of you.  _ I'm _ proud of you."

Wayne didn't miss the way Freddie's blush grew as he praised him. Didn't miss the way Freddie fidgeted from foot to foot. Didn't miss it when Freddie sighed softly.

"I… I appreciate it," Freddie mumbled. "Thank you, Simmer."

Wayne patted the side of Freddie's mask before skating off the ice.

He was halfway to the locker room when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Wayne stopped, turning around to see who it was. He wasn't all that surprised when he saw Freddie standing there. Though, this time, he had his mask pulled up so that Wayne could see his face unobstructed.

Freddie didn't say anything. At least not verbally. All he did was move his head toward the trainer's room. Wayne raised an eyebrow but followed his goaltender where he wanted to go.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Freddie spun around and pushed Wayne against it. Wayne squeaked in surprise, looking up at Freddie. Freddie brought his glove and blocker up, bracketing them on either side of Wayne's head. Wayne cast a glance at them both, noticing that Freddie hadn't left him much room to move.

“Is…” Freddie inhaled, then exhaled. Wayne then watched Freddie’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed. “Is… is this… can I… kiss you?”

Wayne smiled, nodded, brought his arms up and wrapped them around Freddie’s midsection. Wayne felt Freddie relax as he leaned forward and connected their lips. The angle of the kiss was awkward because Freddie still had on his mask and Wayne still had on his helmet. They kept having to readjust their heads every few seconds but they managed to keep their lips connected the entire time. Wayne was clutching Freddie’s jersey, holding on for dear life. In a bold move, he flipped their positions so that Freddie was the one pinned against the door. Freddie grunted but Wayne felt him smile into the kiss. Wayne brought his hands from around Freddie’s midsection and put them on either side of Freddie’s head; Freddie brought his arms around Wayne’s midsection, pulling his forward as close to him as he could.

Grabbing Freddie by the shoulders, Wayne walked them across the room, kissing Freddie as he went. Wayne grunted when he walked into one of the exam tables but grunted  _ happily _ when Freddie pushed him down on top of it.

The sound of a couple of things clattering against the tile floor made the pair jump apart. When Wayne sat up, he saw Ilya standing there with a shell-shocked look on his face; his helmet and stick were lying at his feet. Wayne glanced at Freddie; Freddie looked completely mortified though something about his demeanour told Wayne that he wasn't scared.

"Sorry for interrupt," Ilya said, though Wayne barely understood him because the words were heavily accented and mashed together. "Just needed ice pack for puck bruise."

Ilya scampered over to the cabinet, pulling out one of the sports packs. He held it up, smiling awkwardly. He nodded and quickly collected his helmet and stick before rushing out of the room, talking to himself in Russian as he went.

As soon as the door closed behind Ilya, Freddie looked down at Wayne. Wayne reached over and squeezed Freddie's shoulder, knocking against him playfully.

"At least he didn't freak out," Wayne said, smiling softly.

Freddie chuckled, knocking back against Wayne.

"I knew he wouldn't," Freddie said. "Everyone that's still here from last season knows that I'm bi and none of them have a problem with it."

"Me too."

"Hmm?"

"Bi. Me too."

Freddie chuckled, taking his glove and pushing Wayne's face backward with it.

"I would sure  _ hope  _ that you like men with the way you were kissing me. You would've been an  _ incredibly _ convincing straight man otherwise."

Wayne blinked, looking up at Freddie.

"Freddie, I… if… why would... what?"

Freddie cracked a humongous grin as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Wayne's cheek.

"I'm just messing with you, Simmer."

Wayne shook his head dismissively, quirking the corner of his mouth up in amusement. He knocked his shoulder against Freddie, revelling in the fact that Freddie pushed back.

Laying back on the table, Wayne grabbed the front of Freddie's jersey and pulled him on top of him. Freddie huffed at the sudden impact their chests made, though he smirked when he saw the look in Wayne's eyes.

Wayne smirked, connecting his lips with Freddie's again. Freddie smirked into the kiss, doing his best to set a fierce pace. They kissed for a while, forgetting everything around them. When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting and sweaty. Wayne took one of his gloves off, using his bare hand to caress Freddie's cheek. Freddie melted into the touch, humming softly.

Wayne smiled, looking at Freddie with a fond expression.

"I think I'm really gonna enjoy being a Maple Leaf."


End file.
